Mais um dia como outro qualquer
by Rick A Summers
Summary: Diga a ela que estou sozinho, diga que ela sabe onde estou, diga a ela que estou esperando, mesmo que seja, só esperando.


**Mais um dia como outro qualquer...**

As árvores desfolhadas, balançando diante um vento frio, é um dos sinais mais visíveis de que o inverno finalmente tem chegado a capital do Império Britânico. Os habitantes da terra da rainha, já acostumados a temperaturas baixas e ventos gelados, encapotavam-se vestindo luvas e camadas e mais camadas de casacos.

Naquela manhã de segunda feira sem atrativos, pois chovia uma garoa fina e a neve ainda não tinha começado a cair. Uma manhã em que a ponte da Torre estava, como de costume, engarrafada, e pessoas cruzavam a cidade para ir do Soho ao centro da cidade para mais um longo e tedioso dia de trabalho. Naquela morbidez rotineira, em que nada novo acontecia, uma mulher alta e esguia estava parada diante ao espelho penteando o próprio cabelo.

Sua pele tinha as marcas da idade, ainda que não aparentasse, já havia chegado aos cinquenta anos. Seus cabelos perderam o tom vibrante, tendo a aparência de sujo e opaco. Seus olhos, antes castanho-vivo, agora indicavam melancolia e tristeza, ainda que fossem de uma mulher forte, decidida e por que não dizer, bem sucedida na vida.

Vestiu o vestido preto com rendas e jogou sobre ele uma capa. Pegou as luvas sobre o criado mudo e o velho cachecol no armário. Apanha a bengala.

Não muito longe dali, procedimento igual acontecia. Enquanto encarava-se no espelho e lembrava com saudosismo dos tempos de juventude, o senhor, curvando-se para apoiar o peso na penteadeira, encarava seu rosto destruído. Rugas e marcas do tempo espalhavam-se pela face. Passou a mão nos olhos, lembrando de antes tirar os óculos para vista cansada que usava, e tornou a endireitar a postura.

Nunca tivera dinheiro para comprar roupas novas, por isso o terno que usava naquela manhã, de cor verde oliva, tinha pertencido a algumas outras pessoas antes que ele o usasse. Apesar disso, tinha uma boa aparência, e estava passado para deixá-lo o mais alinhado possível. A gravata, embora manchada de tinta de pergaminho na ponta, era de cor azul escura. E a camisa que vestia, de grossa malha, era a peça de roupa mais fina que tinha. Presente antigo de um amigo em seu último aniversário.

Ele arfou, fechou os olhos e pensou no que estava por vir. Ela, do outro lado da cidade, caminhou decidida rumo ao lado de fora de sua casa que ficava numa rua bruxa perto de Westminster.

O caminhar naquela manhã foi estranho. Sentia como se todos ali a olhassem, encarassem e julgassem. Ele, na outra parte da cidade, andava em meio a uma multidão que lutava a cada dia batalhando horas e horas em busca de um salário que mal bancava as próprias despesas.

Ela, como sempre pontual, parada diante a um dos símbolos daquele país majestoso, encarando a torre do relógio, pensando porque aquele que ela esperava estaria atrasado. Ele, atrapalhado, tentava se manter de pé na condução trouxa que tinha tomado, cansado demais para aparatar.

Sem paciência para atrasos, a mulher entrou em um Café. Suas paredes lhe concederiam calor, e suas grandes janelas de vidro permitiriam acompanhar o movimento daquela rua. Assim que chegou, dirigiu-se ao balcão e pediu um chocolate quente, enquanto ele ainda batia queixa sobre a terra fria e úmida da capital, esperando, ansiosamente, a chegada à estação de destino.

Ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e bocejou enquanto esperava seu chocolate esfriar. Encarou o povo do lado de fora correndo apresado rumo a estação, enquanto ela estava ali, parada. Respirou fundo e pensou em levantar-se, quando achou ver um rosto familiar misturando-se a multidão perto a um buraco de metrô.

Ela sorriu, ele não viu. Ela levantou, ele andou pro outro lado. Ela pagou o chocolate, ele comprou um jornal. Ela deixou o Café, ele parou num sinal. Ela atravessou uma rua, ele tossiu. Ela falou, ele não ouviu.

Parada na praça, debaixo de uma chuva fina, ela logo perdeu os cabelos vermelhos de vista. Fechou os olhos e segurou o choro, por lembrar do marido e dos filhos. Abriu os olhos e segurou a raiva, lembrando dos amigos e aventuras. Virou-se de costas e segurou a bengala, buscando apoio mais emocional que físico.

Ele virou. Ele a viu. Ele sorriu e chorou. Ela, nada viu. De olhos fechados, ele tornou a seguir seu caminho para o trabalho, lembrando das escolhas que tinha feito, e arrependendo-se de cada uma delas. Seguiu então algumas ruas. Digitou a senha, e entrou no prédio. Não foi saudado por ninguém. Nada de sorrisos amistosos ou cumprimentos por sua chegada. Apenas a frieza e indiferença que se tem pelo fracaso alheio.

De volta ao Café... Ela encarou mais alguns minutos a saída do metrô sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Não consumiu mais nada, mas passou uma hora ali sentada antes de pegar um táxi que a levasse para o outro lado da cidade, onde mantinha seu escritório.

Assim que ele chegou a sua pequena sala, feita por tapadeiras e divisórias improvisadas em um canto qualquer, sentou-se em sua mesa velha e rabiscou o nome dela em um pedaço de papel sujo, amassou e jogou fora.

Ela entrou no escritório, olhou o telefone, e não discou. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou de uma noite, há muito passada, quando diante daquele mesmo senhor, anos mais novo, ela negou o pedido mais sincero que ele lhe fizera.

Ouviu a batida na porta, tornou a abrir os olhos e fingiu um sorriso quando viu o marido entrar. Foi em sua direção e lhe deu um beijo frio e um sorriso terno. Foi para sua mesa, e fingiu estar ocupada. Despediu-se do marido, e fingiu ama-lo. Olhou para o relógio que marcava ainda oito horas da manhã, e sozinha, mais uma vez, pensou que aquele seria mais um dia como outro qualquer.

**FIM**


End file.
